Broken Bridges
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: After X3. Rogue finds love in Warren, after discovering Bobby is cheating. Three days are proposed. REVIEW! Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a random Rogue/Warren fanfic I came up with.**

**These aren't my characters.**

**Changes: John never went all evil and crap. He's still good. And Rogue did not get the cure, she stayed with her gifts.**

**Time: After X-3.**

**Spoilers, probably.**

**Read and REVIEW!**

**Defense**

"_Don't jump!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because…I love you."_

"I'm just saying," John smiled darkly, "The kid needs a life."

"Shut up John," Marie defended angrily, "At least he doesn't need an appliance to work his powers."

"You call those two huge feathers sticking out his back powers?" John chuckled, "C'mon Rogue. The boy's a bird. And all he does is stalk around in the shadows. It isn't that hard to talk to us. Socialize a bit."

"Can't imagine why he wouldn't want to talk to _you_?" Marie growled, "Mr. Sweet and Courteous. Tell me, has there _ever_ been a time that you didn't choose to make fun of him while he was standing in ear shot?"

"Can't recall one," John grinned, proud of himself.

"Why do you hang out with this asshole?" Marie turned her glaring eyes to Bobby, who was falling asleep in his chair next to her.

"Huh? Wha?" Bobby asked wearily.

"Good morning sunshine," John laughed.

Marie continued, turning back to John, "I don't care what _you_ think about him. I'm simply stating that if you ever make fun of him again and _I _hear it, I will happily kick your ass."

"What? Who?" Bobby asked.

"Rogue's got a little thing for that Warren kid. She'd been defending him all lunch, while you were napping over there," John summarized, smirking.

"Warren?" Bobby asked, "Like rich kid Warren? The freak with wings?"

"_Unbelievable_!" Marie cried, standing up and stomping off.

"I've got to go, studying again with Kitty," Bobby stood up, sighing, "We studied late last night. Anyways, you know the drill. I'll be in her room, but if Rogue asks, we're in the library."

"I know, I know," John grumbled impatiently, "You only cheat on her like _everyday_. I got the plan."

"I told you. It's just physical with Kitty. We're just having a bit of fun. I still love Rogue. I have no real feelings whatsoever for Pryde."

"Wonder how Rogue would feel about that," John teased.

"Oh keep your big mouth shut," Bobby hissed, annoyed.

"Bye playa," John smiled again. Bobby left hastily, rolling his eyes.

"Geeze, he's so infuriating!" Marie scowled. "Don't you think?"

"I don't know," Kitty shrugged, "I never hang out with him."

"_Pyro_," Marie gritted her teeth, "More like _pipsqueak_."

"And Bobby wasn't helping," Marie ranted on, "He was sleeping, of all things! God knows why! For all I know he was up late last night screwing some _girl_. You never know with that boy. He's so broad with his plans-"

"Not to break up the fun," Kitty said awkwardly, "But I've got some, uh, people coming over to study. So, I've got to go. But we'll continue this later, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Marie whispered, starring absently out the window. Kitty quickly slipped out of the room. Marie had caught sight of Warren, flying in the sky. Bare-chested, wings fully open, with such a peaceful look on his face. He was beautiful. Marie almost didn't notice when her roommate, Betsey, came in.

"Hello Roguie," she smiled broadly, "How was your day?"

"Fi-ine," Marie murmured. "Yours?"

"Just perfect. Peter asked me out! Isn't that amazing? Rogue…" Betsey sighed, looking disappointed when Marie continued to gaze, distracted, out of the window. "Helloooo? Earth to Rogue?"

"Huh?" Marie turned, "What did you say?"

"Oh," Betsey caught sight of Warren, "I see what you're starring at. Please, trust me. You don't want to go there. I really did love that boy, but he has some major issues. With his father and stuff. I couldn't deal, so I scrammed, kinda feel bad for the poor guy…anyways, he's really depressing. Bobby's a great guy; you should keep what you have…"

"I'm sorry, what?" Marie asked, "I drifted off again. So Peter asked you out? That's great!"

Betsey nodded, "That he did."

"You say yes?" Marie asked.

"Course," Betsey smiled, "Donno what to wear though."

"Clothes," Marie suggested helpfully.

"Good idea," Betsey laughed, starting to rummage through her closet. "What about this? Rogue? ROGUE!"

"Yeah- _huh_?" Marie turned.

Betsey rolled her eyes, "You're a bit out of it today, aren't cha?"

"A little. Look, I've got to go. Um, anything looks good on you," Marie said, "Just pick one. Be back later." Marie stepped into the hallway and began walking, not knowing where she was heading.

Warren. Everything time she saw him, hell, even thought of him, she insides started to swell with the funniest feeling. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe she could get help from Kitty. Kitty was her best friend. She paused as she walked past one of the rooms, and swore she could hear Bobby's voice. She realized automatically it was Kitty's room.

"Be quieter," he said. Marie raised an eyebrow and opened the door.

"Studying?" she hissed as she saw the sight before her. "What- _human anatomy_?"

Bobby and Kitty scrambled to get away from each other, both trying to cover their bare bodies. "Rogue?" Bobby asked.

"Dick," Marie muttered.

"Rouge…" Kitty faltered.

"You…you bitch!" Marie remarked. "Sleeping with my boyfriend? Real creative Kit. Thank a lot."

"She doesn't mean anything to me!" Bobby promised.

"She doesn't mean a thing to me either," Marie said coldly, "Not _anymore_. And neither do you. We're over, asshole." Marie sped out of the room and down the hallway, heading up a flight of stairs. She wasn't watching where she was going and found herself on the roof of all places. She groaned and rubbed her temple. Why hadn't she known? Why hasn't she seen it? A part of her had always suspected, and she should have paid closer attention. She closed her eyes, sighed, and looked at the edge of the roof. She took three steps and was standing at it, starring at the huge drop before her.

"Don't I feel special," Marie chuckled, "Lost my best friend and my boyfriend in the same day. Guess it's time to finish the job. Bet they'll be happy to be rid of me."

One foot lingered over the edge. She closed her eyes, and stepped forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, review.**

**Promises**

"Don't jump!" Somebody yelled. Marie quickly spun, tripping and landing on the roof, _hard_. _God_, she thought impatiently, _Can't even get through a good suicide without interruption_.

"Why?" she asked, moaning.

"Because," Came a gentle voice, "I love you." She searched for the speaker and found Warren hovering just next to her, a few feet from the roof. "I don't want you to die."

"You love me?" Marie cocked an eyebrow, "You don't know me."

"Whose fault is that? Especially now, trying to kill yourself. And yes, I love you. I've been watching you…not like a stalker, like, I donno, I suppose your guardian angel."

"My guardian angel?" Marie smirked, "Look, if this is some kind of joke…"

"It's not," Warren assured, "I promise."

"Promises don't mean anything to me. People break their promises," Marie retorted.

"I don't," Warren said, landing next to her, "Give me three days."

"What?" Marie asked.

"Give me three days to change your mind. After that, I'll let you jump if you _want _to. I promi- _swear_. I give you my solemn vow. Three days. Won't hurt, will it?"

"Suppose not," Marie murmured, "And what will they entail?"

"First things first," Warren smiled, pulling her to her feet, capturing her lips with his, holding her in place with his strong arms. Marie waited for the look of pain to appear on his face. She waited for disaster.

But it didn't happen.

So instead of thinking, she simply let go, and allowed herself to kiss Warren, wholly and completely, their bodies clinging to each other desperately. They parted, Marie surprisingly more reluctant then him.

"Little fast there buddy," Marie blushed.

"Love at first sight," he said, "I love you, and I meant it."

"But I mean…" Marie trailed, "When do you even see me?"

"You're in all my classes," Warren pointed out bluntly, "And I hear you defend me, when John starts off."

All her classes? Gee, did she feel bad. "John's an ass."

"So what do you say, Marie?" he smiled, "3 days?"

"Nobody calls me Marie," she whispered, mainly to herself.

"It's your name, isn't it?" he asked. "I've never liked the whole Rogue thing. It's too lonely, you know?"

Marie nodded, "It is, sometimes."

"So how bout it?" he asked.

"Fine, buster, you've got your three days," Marie said. "What first?"

"Well I though…" Warren had suddenly scooped her up and bounding to the edge of the roof, Marie barley got in a scream before they were soaring through the air, higher and higher. "This is my paradise."

Marie smiled. "Mine too."


End file.
